<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyday is 2013 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365254">Everyday is 2013</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Virtual Reality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it was just a simulation. In the real world its 2013 and Saihara doesn't like the change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Mioda Ibuki/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyday is 2013</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, Saihara was at his dorm staring at the wall</p><p>It sucks</p><p>Why doesn't this timeline have my fucking iPhone xr??</p><p>Shititiiitiiititititititiitit</p><p>And now his love, Kaede was a fucking thot with Miu smh</p><p>So now he just despairs 😔</p><p>He went outside his room and maki was there, she got stabbed with a pocket knife, and kokichi who was shot it the shoulder</p><p>"What the FUCK happened to you guys?!!" Kaito screamed</p><p>"Shut the hell up we look amazing" kokichi said and died</p><p>Then sayaka came to drag his corpse</p><p>Nagito came by</p><p>"Sorry guys my bad luck made them get attacked by some furrys"</p><p>The furrys came by</p><p>"Heyz ùwú, we mway not bwe as woyal as dwoggos, by at weast we dwont twell the powice-senpai where da drugs are" the furry, byakuya and ibuiki said</p><p>Byakuya licked his furry paw and proceeded to pour his grandmother's ashes to make a satanic ritual</p><p>"owo" he said </p><p>Then a lady appeared</p><p>"Byakuya I'm so disappointed" the ghost said and got a gunnnn</p><p>She shot byakuya</p><p>"Quick guys! Get in the sink!" Kaito yelled</p><p>They ran to the bathroom</p><p>Maki wanted to go to hot topic so she ran out and got shot</p><p>"Bitch nooooo" kaito screamed</p><p>Shuichi was frreakin out</p><p>The kaede came to calm him down</p><p>"Uwu thanks"</p><p>"I'm a boy" she said and a huge beard appeared from her</p><p>Saihara ran to get killed</p><p>He then decided to lay off the acid.</p><p>The end</p><p>Here's some filler words so this looks legit</p><p>How may his room and Player2 not crack OK on the CGI background characters all of Komaeda yelled at minion memes post her cause she's just get on the first gay president I hate kids skilled just get on the ground and Celestia offered km I hate kids skilled just get on the first gay president I hate kids skilled just get on here so cool there's so he decides to speak the first page</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>